


make a mess of you

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 80s!phan, Dirty Talk, I mean technically because anyone could have seen them, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: 80s!phan songfic based on night prowler by ac/dc





	make a mess of you

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i'm back again with something i worked really hard on. today is fanfiction writers appreciation day, and i really wanted to publish something for it. all of us authors work hard to write things for you and we enjoy it! thank you all so much for your support, and look out for more projects in the future.

dan first met phil at a drive in theater. dan was young and clueless, uninterested in the movie that was playing. he only planned to have shakes with his friends at the diner on fourth avenue, but veronica had other ideas and suddenly he was sitting in the backseat of a cadillac with a tub of popcorn between his legs.

nobody would care if dan up and left. dean and veronica were paying more attention to each other than the movie itself, and sophie was passed out drunk. so, really, dan would be able to sneak away unnoticed.

beyond the line of cars and through the hedges was a football field, where dan sat on the bleachers. there was somebody else on the other side of the stands. red varsity jacket and skinny jeans, jet black hair and pale skin, dan only noticed him when he started moving towards him. the boy said nothing as he sat down a foot away from dan and pulled out a walkman.

“want to listen?” he said, offering a headset to dan. “this movie is terrible.”

dan doubted that the flimsy headset could drown out the noise of the horror movie’s screams, but took them anyway. as they settled over his ears, dan recognized the song as ‘night prowler’ by ac/dc and smiled. “i love this song,” he said, immediately feeling stupid because he was wearing an ac/dc shirt and the boy could probably tell.

_‘...there’s a full moon in the sky…’_

the boy smiled back, “me too.” he pushed his hair to the side and leaned against the bleachers, tilting his head up to look at the obsidian sky. the flood lights were too bright to see any stars, but dan copied the other boy and watched as the moon slowly crept over the treeline.

halfway through the song, the screams from the movie turned into screams of the audience. dan grimaced, hearing veronica’s shrill cry through the night. he went to turn the volume up, and the boy next to him had the same thought. their hands brushed together, dan quickly turning the volume up and pulling his hand away.

_‘...watch out tonight…’_

dan was blushing, and he hoped the boy sitting next to him wouldn’t notice, but dan knew he had. his hand brushed dan’s again, slowly, cautiously, then worked up the courage to lace them together, and dan sighed lightly.

the boy’s breath was hot on his cheeks. dan didn’t know what they had done to get to this, but he was in no position to complain. he had a mesmerizing boy whose name dan didn’t know with his lips just inches away from his. the boy traced his fingers over dan’s jaw, over his lips, and it didn’t take long until dan got tired of his teasing.

it was soft at first. dan revelled in the taste of the boy as his fingers slowly slid dan’s headset off and let them hang around his neck. running a hand through dan’s hair, the boy deepened their kiss. his other hand took his own headset off and then settled on dan’s thigh.  
  
dan let out a shaky sigh and the boy squeezed his thigh, smirking when dan kissed back hungrily. “i w-wanna know your name,” dan stumbled, breaking away to try to ease the want coursing through him.

“phil,” the boy said as he brought his lips to dan’s ear. “i bet there’s a name to your pretty face,” and dan had to bite his lip to stop another sigh from escaping as phil’s lips were back on his.

“d-dan,” he breathed, grabbing onto the edges of phil’s jacket. the hand on his thigh slowly moved up until it reached dan’s waist, fingers ghosting the button on his jeans.

_‘cause there’s somethin’ on your mind…’_

biting the other boy’s lip, dan clawed at phil’s jacket collar and curled his fingers in the fabric as silent consent. phil pulled dan into his lap, not once parting their lips. when phil unbuttoned dan’s jeans and pressed his hand ever-so-slightly down, he tore a moan from dan that broke their kiss and left him with his head in phil’s shoulder. phil couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched dan unravel with each press of his hand, panting and bucking his hips.

“phil, _please_ ,” dan whined, grinding against phil to relieve the tightness in his pants. phil took an agonizingly long time, but once his hand was around dan’s cock, dan felt euphoric. each pump made his hold on phil tighter, certain phil was going to have bruises for a week. dan threw his head back as phil went faster, almost ashamed of the moans spilling out of his mouth.

phil did nothing to stop them. he bit down on his lip as dan thrusted against him, dan’s hands tangling in his hair. “want you to ride me,” phil said in a voice that sent shivers down dan’s spine. “i want you, beautiful.”

“want you, too,” dan murmured, gasping and rolling his hips when phil took his hand away. it took phil what seemed like ages to take dan’s pants off, almost teasing him. his cock was flushed and achingly hard. phil pressed two fingers to dan’s mouth, letting dan suck them for a minute before removing them and beginning to stretch dan. he inhaled sharply at the pain, but phil was slow at first, waiting for dan to adjust before moving and adding another.

bringing his lips to dan’s, phil tried to distract dan when he added a third finger. dan bit down hard on phil’s bottom lip then moaned loudly. “now,” dan said, “need you now, phil.”

phil didn’t hesitate to pull his fingers out, tearing open a condom package and rolling it on once his pants were out of the way. “are you ready?” phil asked, and dan’s whole body said yes, his eyebrows furrowed and head tilted up, hungrily waiting for phil.

_‘suspended animation…’_

steadying dan’s hips, phil let out a low moan as dan sank down on his cock. he wanted to start moving, wanted to feel good, but phil knew he had to be patient for dan. after a while, dan reached out and held onto the metal bleachers, slowly starting to move up and down. phil savored the moan dan released when phil hit a certain spot. dan cried as phil thrusted to meet with dan, hitting his prostate every time as they sped up.

“phil, phil, phil,” dan panted, letting his head fall back as the bleachers started to shake.

“bet you do this for everyone,” phil said, his voice thick with lust. he kept his grip on dan’s hips as he thrusted harder, dan’s mouth falling slack. “bet you’d do this with everyone watching.”

dan clawed at the bleachers, shaking his head, “n-no, only — _ah_ — only for you.”

“you didn’t come to watch the movie, you came to hook up with somebody,” phil said, smirking as dan was obviously close to the edge. “bet you’ll find another cock to ride after this.”

hitting dan’s prostate again, phil watched as dan unraveled and came all over his jacket. phil continued to thrust upwards even after dan left his high, tears forming in his eyes from the overstimulation. finally, phil finished and slowed down, his hair sweaty and disheveled. he carefully pulled out of dan and threw the condom below the bleachers. he helped dan pull his pants back up and he did the same, and once they were done, dan pressed his forehead against phil’s, breathing heavily.

“i don’t know if i should say that was amazing, or thanks,” dan sighed, closing his eyes. 

“say you’ll call me,” phil suggested, taking a permanent marker out of his jacket pocket and writing down a set of numbers. “if you’re interested in round two.” winking, phil stood up and jumped off the bleachers, leaving dan dazed and infatuated. 

_‘...make a mess of you, yes i will…’_


End file.
